Skurge (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Skurge, also called The Executioner is a major character in the 2017 superhero film Thor: Ragnarok. He is an Asgardian warrior who briefly served as the executioner and henchman of Hela, the Asgardian Goddess of Death. He was portrayed by Karl Urban who also played the titular Judge Dredd in the 2012 science-fiction action film, Dredd and John "Reaper" Grimm in the 2005 film adaptation of the video game series Doom ''and Billy Butcher in Amazon series ''The Boys. Biography Thor: Ragnarok Skurge started out as a warrior fighting alongside Thor against the Maurauders during the Maurauders' War. Following Odin's disappearance, Loki Laufeyson (posing himself as Odin) appointed Skurge as the new sentry of the Bifrost Bridge after banishing Hemidall (the former sentry), and Skurge took advantage of this to woo women and travel to locations to collect items, such as a pair of M-10 guns from Earth. When Loki's deception is revealed by Thor, Skurge is demoted to becoming the new janitor of the Bifrost Bridge under Volstagg and Fandrall's supervision. However, things for Asgard went worse when Hela returns to Asgard following Odin's death. After dispatching both Thor and Loki, Hela killed Volstagg and Fandrall before recruiting Skurge to serve her as her new right-hand and executioner. Skurge became involved of Hela's next plan to use the Bifrost Bridge in conquering the Nine Realms, but they soon learned that Hemidrall stole the sword controlling the bridge before escaping with the surviving Asgardians to form a resistance against Hela's reign. Determined to retrieve the sword, Hela brings life to an army of undead soldiers (known as Berserkers) and a giant wolf named Fenris Wolf, and she had Skurge to lead the Berserkes to track down the resistance and steal the sword. However, Skurge becomes disillusioned over his new role as Hela's executioner, feeling that it goes against the true Asgardian ways. Following Thor and Loki's return to Asgard after defeating the Grandmaster and his forces in the planet Sakaar, Skurge initially leads the Berserkers in attacking the resistance, but has a change of heart after seeing Loki bringing in one of the Grandmaster's giant ships to evacuate the Asgardians. Deciding now that serving Hela isn't worth it, Skurge decides to abandon Hela and help the Asgardians to safety. As Thor fights against Hela, he gets Loki to awaken the fire demon Surtur to bring about Ragnarok to kill Hela and the remaining Berserkers. Upon witnessing Surtur's arrival and the Asgardians trying to escape, Hela tries to stop them, but Skurge sacrifices himself by allowing himself to be killed by Hela in order for the Asgardians to escape. Boarding away in the ship, the Asgardians can watch as Surtur destroys all of Asgard, killing Hela and the Berserkers in the process. Skurge's sacrifice proved to be crucial for his kin's survival as they were able to flee Asgard due to Skurge's distraction and it appears that the Asgardians (even Thor, Loki and Hemidall) finally saw him as a hero for his sacrifice. Trivia * Through Skurge joined Hela's side near the beginning of the film, he only did it as a means to save himself from getting killed. The means to achieve his end is to protect the Asgardian people. ** Therefore he isn't technically a villain or an anti-villain. * It was Karl Urban who decided to play the role due to his crucial support for the film. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Immortals Category:Grey Zone Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed